


那一天

by aowater



Category: Movie與神同行, 陽光先生, 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds
Genre: M/M, 陽光先生AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aowater/pseuds/aowater
Summary: 韓劇陽光先生AUOOC





	那一天

這是一個充滿規矩的時代。  
上至宮廷下至民間，海外強權與疲弱朝鮮，街井有昂首闊步的華麗絲綢，有屈身伏地的粗糙布衣。

這是一個出生即是命運的時代。

男子倚坐在窗邊，半眯著眼俯瞰這座荒唐之城。花色紅色衣垂在腳邊，起風了，那把惹眼大刀壓著翩翩一角，如朱色的蝶揮動雙翅。

「先生，下雨了。」  
窗子吹進絲絲雨水，劃花男子俊秀的面容。  
有著雙細長眼睛的浪人勾起嘴角。看著底下打傘的行人。  
「用力的下吧，反正這個國家早已無法被洗淨。」

嘲諷的話語似孤狼悲鳴。  
女子不著聲色地退出門口，當纖白的手指扣上拉門，姓解的花衣浪人提起武器。  
「跟主人說，今晚不用準備我的菜飯。」  
「好的。」

這是當今漢城最繁華的酒樓。  
雨水吹進屋內，打濕滿地宣紙，跪坐在地的女人緩緩關上拉門，沈穩的黑眸望著花紅色的身影消失在縫隙之中。  
她的恩人，別人的仇人。  
惹不起的浪人，解怨脈。

姓解的浪人與酒樓女主人關係匪淺，在這繁華的酒樓有一間特別的房，時而是筆墨的味道，時而是女人的胭脂香水，路野間的泥草血鏽，又或是西洋湯的苦、糖果的甜。

錯綜復雜的氣味覆蓋了住戶原有的味道。  
那是作為一個下女與尋常百姓不聞也不能問的味道。

＊

時至戌時，大雨滂沱。  
江林在淅瀝雨聲中放下前些日子購入的墨筆，抬頭見天色已晚，又一次地錯過用膳時間，而他的家僕也早已習慣。

江林收起正在書寫的冊子，走向木櫃，屈身取出一條布毯，爾後抽出窗上的木栓，把毯子朝窗外扔去，像展翅高飛的白色信鴿消失在黑夜，那動作行雲流水不帶一絲猶豫。

走慣了窗子的那人，已無法走回正路。

「別逞強了，進來避雨吧！」江林朝窗外喊道。  
過了會兒，窗外的人答：「小人一身的雨水，要是弄濕了大人的地板可如何是好。」  
「所以這不是給了你一條毯子擦擦嗎？」  
「木板若是壞了，小人可賠不起。」  
「你可比自己想的還要富有，解怨脈。」

樹聲沙沙作響。  
像招待老熟人那樣，江林擺出酒盅。  
「別耍嘴了，過來陪我喝兩杯。」  
那名讓整座漢城聞風喪膽的浪人披著白色布毯，抱著那把大刀，像停在枝上的鳥兒那樣輕輕跳了下來。  
燭火搖搖晃晃，點亮了兩張臉。  
年輕的浪人抿著雙唇，用白布擦拭穿著紅衣的身軀  
濕透的黑髮貼在額上，細長的眼垂下，擋住簾下光點。

江林撇開視線，盤坐斟酒。

細碎的窸窣聲是布料與肌膚摩擦的聲音，是呼吸聲，是風聲，是心臟撲通撲通在胸口跳動的聲音。  
是幾個音節從喉嚨滾出的震動聲。

「雨下得不小，你要是生病感冒了，誰來護送我的貨？」  
「是的，大人。」  
「這回怎麼不說，小的身體健壯，不會感冒？」  
江林抬眼舉杯。

人說，若是能共同乾下一杯酒，那麼你我也是朋友。  
解怨脈望著杯中物，這一飲而下竄上心肺的溫度，卻不僅僅只是友誼。

「您的貨，我會令人看著的，大人毋須擔心。」  
「的確，你辦事，我一向放心。」

作為一個兩班貴族，江氏家門的獨子不涉朝政，倒喜歡搗騰些商業活動。  
對內引進海外的玻璃與琉璃，對外輸出朝鮮的玉瓷器皿，靠著這一來一往累積了不小財富。

「你見過我賣的那些貨了嗎？」燭心的火焰在黑色的瞳孔裡燃燒。  
「你覺得如何？」  
「美麗且危險。」  
乳白色的酒杯輕聲碰撞。  
「美麗事物的表象之下總是暗藏危機，然而危機就是轉機，解怨脈。」  
「有的時侯，危機帶來的不是轉機，而是終點。」  
「置死地而後生。」  
「但願如此。」

「想不到你是這麼消極的人，解怨脈。」  
「您藏在底下的東西若是被人發現，只有死路一條，大人。」  
「倘若活著與死著並無不同，那還不如趁現在放手一博。」  
「在小的看來，您的性命或許比這個國家的存亡還要值錢。」

江林聽聞莞爾一笑。  
月色從烏雲後透出淡淡光暈。  
眼前的人藉著酒意臉上潤著一絲血氣。

怪她對你太過殘酷，使你們成為沒有根的浮萍。在這風雨飄渺，無風也起浪的時代載浮載沉。  
「時局動盪不安，很多人勸我離開朝鮮，但這裡是我的根，所以我哪兒也不會去，你呢？」  
月色皎白無瑕，樹聲沙沙地在他的心中作響。  
「在下是沒有根的浪人，風若吹得使勁，隨時可以離開。」  
「那好，到時候我送你。」

那雙眼好似能看穿一切，目光深沈如漫漫長河。  
乾下這一杯友誼，斬斷那一絲尚未萌芽的情份。

當年你我年幼無知，只要在指尖沾點水，就能戳破紙門。  
是那樣輕而易舉，然而長大成人後卻沒有人願意戳破這一層紙糊的心門。

「祝賀您。」解怨脈道。  
江林瞇起眼睛笑而不語，只是舉起那精緻小巧的酒盅，見證天上滿月。  
午夜時分。  
晶瑩剔透的水珠掛在杯緣，只剩江家公子舉杯望月。

＊

「這聲音聽著還以為打仗了，外頭真熱鬧，您不去看看嗎？」  
「人多吵雜，惹得我頭疼。」  
爆竹過後的紅色紙屑漫天飛揚，街上的百姓笑如春天的花，是那樣歡喜。  
她把手裡的紙風車放在日式檀木書櫃上，沾著色紙顏料的指腹朝唇上抹了抹，女人走向躺在榻榻米上小憩的解怨脈，委身躺下。

解怨脈抬眼看了下自己的臂彎，「這樣有失禮節哪？」  
那是個女人也是個孩子，體態柔軟，睜著恬靜的黑色雙眸，細聲輕道。

「難得先生也有不勝酒力的時候，看來您昨晚是真喝多了。」  
解怨脈輕哼一聲，反手圈住懷裡的人。  
「別吵，安靜地陪我躺一會兒。」  
「是。」

尚未梳洗的面容長出新生的青鬚。  
她不介意自己是可以隨意丟棄的浮板，只要能短暫的給予這個人救贖。  
那是別人的仇人，她的恩人，複雜卻也單純的浪人解怨脈。  
那雙強而有力的手臂除了揮刀殺人，也救下了自己。女孩聽著解怨脈胸膛下的心跳聲，他不是魔鬼，只是一個心碎了不懂落淚的人類。

「你如果想去國外，我隨時都能安排。」  
「當年先生救下這條命的時候，這條命就是屬於先生的了，先生若不要小的，就請把條命收回，不然小的哪兒也不去。」

「只有傻子才會這樣想。」  
「所以先生也是傻子嗎？」

「今天話有點多了。」  
「是。」

她伸出手輕輕抓住解怨脈的前襟，在此起彼落呼吸聲的交錯下，浪人終於陷入睡眠。  
她的先生於午夜歸來，身上濃厚的酒氣仍不足以構成醉意，先生在踢掉鞋後，直接朝被褥倒去，嘴裡喊著他醉了卻一覺徹夜未眠。

她是知道的。  
先生丟失了的缺失的部分被遺忘在哪裡，只可惜那個地方，只可遠觀不可褻玩。

今日，江家公子與金府千金喜結連理，二班貴族的血脈得以延續，可說是近年來這朝鮮八道最令人開心的事。  
這股喜氣吹入每扇房門，有些人的春天提前來了，有的人的春天就此逝去。

有的人握有權力試圖控制，有的人謀劃反抗，而有的人選擇旁觀。  
人們說浪人隨風逐流，哪邊也不站，說是民族之恥，利慾薰心，隨人翕張。  
然而沒有人的心臟長在正中央，早在一開始，他的心就偏向一方。

在這政局動蕩不安已是名存實亡的國家裡，他們選擇留下，選擇面對轉機或是死亡，選擇留在對方身邊。

「先生。」  
「嗯？」  
「我學了一句日文，您聽聽看我說的好不好。」  
「嗯。」  
「今夜、月が綺麗です。」「這是誰教你的？」  
「昨天來了一位客人，據說是東京帝國大學的學生。」  
「⋯⋯是嗎。」

解怨脈不以為意地將視線投向窗，熾熱的白色光點高掛天上。  
「不過現在太陽可亮的刺眼。」

＊

「後來呢？」  
「沒有後來了，故事結束，你該回房睡了。」  
老婦看著趴在床邊的孩子，「怎麼，不喜歡這個故事？」  
孩子搖頭，「太祖母，您的故事太複雜了。」  
「不複雜，是太祖母說得不好，把故事講複雜了。」  
「所以那個浪人，以前住在您的飯店裡嗎？」  
「那位浪人生的好看，身材高大，英俊瀟灑，不輸那些洋人。」  
「那麼江氏貴族呢？」  
「江公子風流倜堂，笑起來時眼尾上揚，以前人說那是福星之相，迷倒不少兩班的姑娘家。」

「那他們是拯救朝鮮國的英雄呢！太祖母，等我以後上學了，學歷史課了，是不是也能聽到他們的故事？」

「怕是無法。」  
回憶如泥淖，一旦陷入就無法自拔。  
「江公子曾說自己是市井小名，不足掛齒。而蟄伏於暗濤的浪人先生更不用說了，這兩人都是隱匿於偉大之下的匿名英雄。」

陽光燦爛，映著綠葉輝煌，細細雨絲是女神拋下凡間的金線。  
大刀背在身後，那隻露出衣袖的精實手腕打著把靛青色的傘，慢慢地跟在華麗轎子的後頭，不疾不徐地踏過地上泥濘水窪，直到一行人在府前停下。

老嫗拉開木門，牽著夫人下轎。  
粉色衣料也擋不住那圓滾的肚子，擋不住夫人臉上的幸福與小心。

 

「去睡吧孩子，第一天上學就遲到，可不好。」  
那雙眼是像夫人，還是像公子？時光咄咄逼人，如今我也老的看不清人事。  
「晚安，太祖母。」  
「晚安，我親愛的孩子。」

那一日，風雨交加，血染漢城。  
那位大人說過，這樁喜事延續的不只是血脈，而是希望。  
浪人渾身是血地站在酒樓女主人的門前，懷裡抱著一個裹在白布裡的嬰兒。  
念在你與他的舊情，這孩子就拜託你了。  
那麼你呢？  
這條命是借來的，總有一天要還回去。

染血的漢城，染紅了漢江。  
大雨十天也無法沖刷滲入石磚裡的血液。  
義兵的死如大火點燃了朝鮮百姓胸中的悲痛與怨恨，料想不到的是那條瘋狗浪人在上頭淋下一股熱油，終於引爆後續一連串的起義。

默不做聲的人，只能低頭承受。  
做好準備的人，就要奮力反擊。  
那個時代是如此，這個時代也是如此。

她護在手裡的希望又誕下希望，綿延不絕地繁衍下去。  
那麼，她的任務是不是也算圓滿完成？

「我如果老的你們認不得了，那該多令人傷心。」  
「您這般出眾的氣質，不會認不得的。」  
「呵，就算化成灰，小的也認得。」

那個天氣正好的平凡日子，很早以前就結束了。  
以為自己早就忘記最初的那段回憶，沒有戰爭，沒有算計，只有徐徐的風，甜甜的糖。  
這就是人類，因為美好而軟弱，因為美好而堅強。

「你們都走了，我也終於可以去了。」

 

fin.


End file.
